Happily Ever After
by goodbye world
Summary: Or not. Because this is life, and we've all got our endings, happy or otherwise. A collection of Freeverse. - Next Gen - Multiple Pairings -
1. Shimmershine

Prompt: Fiction

Character: Victoire Weasley

-:-

You've always been the p r e t t y one, haven't you?  
>The one with <em>shimmershine<em> hair and a **sparkle** smile?  
>But that's <span>never<span> really been **you  
><strong>At least, not as far as _he's_ concerned

Because he's always been the i d o l  
>With that <strong>sunshine<strong> smile and _rainbow_ hair  
>He could get <span>any<span> girl in the school

So why should he s e t t l e for **y o u**?

You're just the girl who h i d e s behind her books  
><em>Heroines<em> and princesses and **adventures  
><strong>But, see, they're all f i c t i o n a l

And, honey, we all know that _fiction_ isn't **real**

So stop h i d i n g and start **seeking  
><strong>Because if you _ever_ want to get him, you'll have to **catch** him first  
>And we all know he's f a s t<br>After all, he's eluded _all_ the others, hasn't he?

_(But then, maybe he didn't want to be found  
><em>_Not by them, anyway)_

So, _fiction-girl_, how are you going to get him?  
>None of the <strong>others<strong> could  
>What makes <span>you<span> so s p e c i a l?  
>Why should <strong>you<strong> be any _different_?

Get to s e e k i n g, fiction-girl  
>If you ever want your <strong>fairytale ending<br>**To s t o p being just _fiction_

_(Because we all know he's waiting for you)_

-:-

**Okay, how was it? My first attempt at freeverse. I don't usually do poetry, but I just got the sudden urge to try it… Anyways, I might continue this… make it a freeverse series, of sorts. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Rainbows and Sunshine

Prompt: Measure Up

Character: Teddy Lupin

-:-

Yeah, you've got it _a l l  
><em>Because you're the boy with **rainbows** and sunshine  
>You can be <em>anything<em> you want  
>With just a s i m p l e <span>thought<span>

_(But, really, that's never been enough)_

And she's the b r i l l i a n t one  
>With the <em>shimmershine<em> hair and glittergleam eyes  
>And her nose in a <strong>book<strong> every _second_ of the day

How are you gonna m e a s u r e up?

She **loves** her _books_ too much, see  
>So she's <span>used<span> to all of those  
><em>Heroes<em> and princes and **knights in shining armor  
><strong>And **f a i r y t a l e** happy endings

What can **y o u** possibly give her?  
>How can you <em>ever<em> beat that?

_(You know you can't)_

So just g i v e it up, **lover boy**

_(But, see, you can't just do that  
><em>_Because she's __**glittergleam**__ and __shimmershine  
><em>_And it's never really been that e a s y)_

So what are you gonna do, **lover boy**?  
>She's <strong>way<strong> out of your _league  
><em>And maybe you can't have _a n y t h i n g_, after all

But you'll keep on waiting  
>Because it's i m p o s s i b l e to stop <em>loving<em> her  
>Isn't that right, <strong>lover boy<strong>?

-:-

**Ahaha! So this is a sequel-ish thing to my last one! Number three will probably be something different… I haven't decided on a character yet, though. We'll see, I guess.**


	3. Eclipsed Firework

Prompt: Eclipsed

Character: Lily Luna Potter

-:-

Well, you're a f i r e w o r k, _silly girl  
><em>With **blaze-red** hair and flaming eyes  
>And a <em>l a u g h<em> that spreads like **wildfire  
><strong>How could you _ever_ be anything else?

But when are f i r e w o r k s most **beautiful**?  
>That's right—when they explode<br>So get to it, _little girl  
><em>You want to be **b e a u t i f u l** don't you?

You already _shine  
><em>But you're so much brighter when you go off

Because then…  
>Then your eyes are <span>flaming<span> in a n g e r  
>And it's <em>all<em> the more **dazzling  
><strong>And your **wildfire** l a u g h  
>Becomes an <em>enraged<em> yell  
>That s p r e a d s so much <span>faster<span>

_(But it's still not enough, is it?)_

Because even if you're brighter, faster, _more  
><em>She's still got **h i m**, hasn't she?

And _he's_ the one  
>With the <strong>rainbow<strong> hair and the sunshine smile  
>Just like the <em>summer<em> _sky_

And you've always belonged in the **skies**, haven't you?  
>But, see, he's the <span>noontime<span> sky  
>And f i r e w o r k s are best at <strong>night<strong>

He's got **rainbows** and sunshine  
>So he needs her<br>With the _shimmershine_ hair and the glittergleam eyes  
>With the f a i r y t a l e s and h e r o e s and p r i n c e s s e s<p>

And no matter how **bright** you shine  
>Or how much you <em>explode<br>_It's always **eclipsed  
><strong>By the g l o w of the noontime sun

_(But you always knew that, didn't you, little girl?  
><em>_So hurry up and move on, already)_

Eventually, you'll be able to  
>Pick up your <em>shattered<em> p i e c e s  
>And <strong>forget<strong> about him

E v e n t u a l l y, you'll be able to  
><span>Shine<span> so **brilliantly bright  
><strong>That you won't _need_ to **explode** anymore  
>To get anyone's <span>a t t e n t i o n<span>

Eventually, it'll be _enough  
><em>To just be **L i l y  
><strong>With the flame-curl hair  
>And the <em>blazing<em> eyes  
>And the <strong>wildfire<strong> laugh  
>And you'll be <em><strong>dazzling<strong>_ all in your own right

_(So wait for it, Lily-flower)_

-:-

**Freeverse number three is officially done! I promise I'll be off of Teddy and Victoire next time (cross my heart). You'll just have to wait and see who's next…**

**(Review?)**


	4. Fallen from Grace

Character: Scorpius Malfoy  
>Prompt: Heaven<p>

-:-

She's an **a n g e l  
><strong>With _rose-red_ curls and chocolate eyes  
>And a <em>crooked<em> smile  
>That would <strong>light<strong> up the h e a v e n s

But, didn't you know?  
>Your family already <strong>fell from grace<br>**A g e n e r a t i o n ago  
>So you never really had a <strong>chance<br>**_Isn't that right?_

Because you're a **m a l f o y  
><strong>And to the world, that means a  
><em>d e a t h e a t e r<em>

But that didn't stop you, _did it_?  
>No, of <strong>course<strong> not  
>Because you still stupidly fell<br>(_down-down-down_)  
>In love with <strong>h e r<strong>

Because she was the only one  
>Who s m i l e d right at <em>you<br>__Despite_ your **name**,  
><em>Despite<em> your **platinum-blond** hair,  
><em>Despite<em> your **heritage**

And, really, you never had a **chance  
><strong>Not against _that_

But you know you can never have her  
>You <em>know<em> that, don't you, **malfoy-boy**?  
>'Cause she's an a n g e l<br>And you've already _fallen from grace_

And you **try** to g i v e u p  
>Really, you do<p>

_But it's never been that easy_

Because then she says it,  
>"<strong>iloveyou<strong>"  
>And how are you supposed to resist that?<p>

(_You can't_)

So you twine your fingers through hers  
>And find out that she tastes like <em>sunshine<br>_And it's like **h e a v e n**, isn't it?

And you think _maybe_,  
><em>Maybe<em> you were meant to be there  
><span>All along<span>

-:-

**Okay! My newest freeverse is here! Hopefully you all liked it… R and R? Actually, this one's for **_**I Write Sins Not Tragedies**_**, since you requested a RoseScorpius. Anywho… see you all later!**


End file.
